la vie est injuste
by ptitemel
Summary: oneshot drama GSR


**La vie est injuste**

**Genre: drame a 100! mon premier d'ailleur mais quand meme GSR**

**disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient blablabla on connait la suite lol**

**spoilers: aucun et j'espere vraiment pas que ma fic ce réalisera :s**

**un grand merci a elialys qui a relu et corrigé ma ficgros poutoux pour toi en plus c'est toi qui ma fait decouvrir « supergirl » de reamonn :p donc tout le merite de la fic te revient ;)**

ils étaient sur une scène de crime quand c'est arrivé. Grissom avait décidé de faire une enquête collective trois morts avaient été retrouvés dans une maison aux abords de Las Vegas.  
C'était une nuit comme les autres, comme il y en aura beaucoup d'autre avait même dit Sara. Le trajet c'était fait sans encombre. Chacun dans leurs SUV respectifs avait entamé une discussion.  
Greg demandait à Sara si elle participerait a leur soirée poker de la semaine prochaine, Nick et Warrick commentaient le dernier match de l'équipe de Las Vegas en hockey, match qu'ils avaient pu voir presque par miracle. Bref une banalité tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tranquille.  
Ils étaient arrivés là-bas avec seulement deux minutes de retard, Warrick avait encore une fois fait déraper le 4x4 sur les graviers et comme d'habitude Catherine lui avait subtilisé les clés sous prétexte qu'il serait avec elle au retour et qu'elle tenait tout particulièrement à conduire. Sara souriait à cet échange. Elle souriait de plus en plus ces temps-ci, Grissom y était sûrement pour quelque chose, et ils échangèrent un regard tendre presque furtif. Cela aussi devenait banal...

Comme tous les soirs Greg mettait fin a la pseudo dispute en sortant une blague qui ne faisait rire que lui mais qui avait l'avantage de tous les faire sourire.  
Ensuite chacun entrait sur les lieux du crime dans un ordre bien précis: Grissom, puis Greg suivit de Sara, Warrick toujours en discussion avec Catherine, et Nick fermant la marche. Rituel immuable...  
Le boss faisait les premières remarques, souvent générales, laissant ensuite la main a Cath, qui se perdait dans trop de détails, puis venait le tours des autres CSIs, qui répondaient en fonction de leurs rapidité. Ce soir-là ce fut Nick qui gagna. David faisait ensuite son entrée, annonçant l'heure présumée des morts et la cause préliminaire de décès puis, toujours, regardait Grissom, qui lui indiquait si oui ou non, il pouvait embarqué le corps. "D'ici une dizaine de minutes" lui avait t'il répondu.

Plus tard les corps avaient quasiment été oubliés dans la confusion et la panique générale.

Cet instant là de l'enquête était la seule variable capable de modifier leurs comportements en fonction de ce que la mort avait laissé, mais toujours routinier.  
Griss en profitait ainsi pour distribuer les taches, généralement les mêmes, mais ce soir-là, il avait décidé de briser un peu la routine.  
Il laissa le corps a Catherine -tâche qu'il se gardait d'habitude- donna la cuisine et le salon a Nick -normalement c'était Cath-l'étage a Warrick -Greg avait le monopole de cet endroit généralement. Le garage revint à Greggo -pour une fois ce n'était pas Sara- et l'extérieur pour lui et la jeune femme, Warrick étant au premier, et Brass s'occupant de sécuriser les lieux. 

Personne ne dit mot, trouvant cela plutôt amusant, mais ne sachant pas encore a qu'elle point ce serait dramatique par la suite...

A l'extérieur, tout était calme, serein. Sara avait légèrement flirté, profitant du fait qu'ils soient seuls, et Griss l'avait même laissé utiliser 'Gil', en retour il l'avait appelé "ma puce".

Puis soudain, tout s'est enchaîné. 

Alors qu'elle lui disait que pour une fois, il ne faudrait pas qu'il oublie le chinois ce soir, elle le vit écarquiller les yeux, et il l'empoigna pour la placer derrière lui d'un coup sec. Elle allait lui demander ce qui lui prenait, quand elle vit l'homme, une arme a la main.  
Elle se souvint vaguement d'une voix leur demandant qui ils étaient, mais avant que Griss n'aie pu répondre, il avait remarqué leurs uniformes ; il paniqua, tirant par réflexe.

Sara, comme dans un film, vit la balle partir au ralenti et toucher Gil a la poitrine qui s'effondra sous le choc.

Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de l'homme qui s'enfuyait dans la nuit, elle l'avait sûrement occulté pour avoir moins mal. Tout ce qu'elle avait en mémoire c'était le sang s'écoulant du torse de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait hurlé, que cela avait fait venir toute l'équipe, alertée par le son de son cri et de la détonation. Que Grissom l'avait regardé dans les yeux, faisant ainsi passer tout ce qu'il ne pouvait dire.   
Il respirait de plus en plus difficilement, et elle lui avait sûrement dit de s'accrocher, qu'il fallait qu'il continu à vivre. Il lui avait sourit, effaçant ses larmes de la paume de la main. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'entourait, on lui avait dit plus tard que Cath avait appelé les ambulanciers et que Greg et Warrick avaient tenté d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Nick et Brass avaient même poursuivi le tireur, avec succès.

Mais seul Griss comptait pour elle, elle ne voyait que lui.

Il lui avait de nouveau souri, et elle l'avait imité à travers ses larmes. Ses derniers mots, alors qu'il s'éteignait doucement, furent « Supergirls don't cry… », lui rappelant ainsi cet instant magique, alors qu'ils écoutaient cette musique et qu'il lui avait dit 'je t'aime' pour la toute première fois. Elle avait alors hurlé, hurlé comme jamais elle n'avait hurlé, sentant une partie d'elle mourir avec lui. Ensuite tout devint floue, elle ne se souvint de rien, seulement de ces pleurs infinis.

Elle reprit connaissance à l'hôpital parmi ses amis et collègues.  
Elle leurs avait alors dit pour son histoire entre Gil et elle. Histoire qui durait depuis un peu plus d'un an. Ils avaient été surpris, mais n'avaient fait aucun commentaire, encore moins quand elle raconta avec une douleur immense à quel point cette année avez été merveilleuse à ses côtés, et que pour elle maintenant, la vie ne serait jamais plus pareille... 

Une semaine plus tard, l'enterrement eut lieu, et tout le monde put voir a quel point Sara était dévastée et anéantie par la perte de cet être si cher a ses yeux.   
Un mois plus tard, elle remit sa démission, ne supportant plus de travailler dans ce lieu ayant accueillit tant de souvenirs. Elle disparut peu de temps après.

Ses amis et collègues se souvinrent de cette nuit où une seule décision sortant de l'ordinaire avait entraîné la perte de cet homme et de cette femme, liés par un lien que personne ne pouvait comprendre.

Que la vie est injuste...


End file.
